Kiss Me?
by xJadzia-Daxx
Summary: - "PROMPT: Prompt? Sam and Cas smut? But where sam is like that stone guy from the Jew ep in season 8? If u know what I mean Or like pure smut" - So I got a prompt on Tumblr... This is slightly unconventional Sastiel smut. Enjoy. (Warning: Sam has a referenced mental disability, kinda)


Castiel pulled himself into Sam's lap, smiling down at him. Even Sam could tell he was determined, and Sam wasn't able to tell much. Sam rarely spoke to anyone as far as Castiel could tell, he wasn't good at communication; whenever he tried to talk to Castiel, he stumbled over his words gave him a dejected look.

Sam was certainly good-looking, tall, broad-shouldered, with thick muscles. He was also dumb, not in the generally ignorant human being sense, more like actually diagnosed, special needs kind of dumb. Sam understood very little about the world around him, and thought of things in the simplest terms – acting on base instincts.

So when Castiel began to stroke his neck and chest, Sam quickly became to stir low inside him. He wanted to ask what Castiel was doing, to tell him that this was strange and foreign to him.

"Sam," Castiel cooed gently, "I, uh, I wanna try something with you."

He shouldn't. It was inappropriate; Sam was hired from his brother Dean to act as Castiel's body guard. In two short weeks he would start attending university in a strange new city away from his family. Michael had hired him security to make him feel better about the transition. Sam was the perfect choice, he was intimidating to anyone who may try and hurt Castiel, and he was ignorant enough that it was almost like Castiel was alone.

Sam liked the weight of Castiel, the only times he was ever this close to someone was when he was beating them. Dean and his father weren't exactly affectionate, and since his father's death and Dean focusing on his growing family, Sam's bones were getting more and more lonely. He stared at Castiel, concentrating as hard as he could on the words he spoke to make sure he fully understood his instruction. Castiel often used larger words he didn't quite know the meaning of, but it was easy to forgive him for that because Dean had told him that he was very smart.

"I want you to help me try… things," Castiel said awkwardly with a blush.

"Try things?" Sam parroted back to him, something he regularly did when he was having difficulty understanding.

"Yeah," Castiel paused, trying to think of the best way to put what he wanted, when he had an idea. "Let's watch a movie."

Sam smiled, he loved watching movies, and Castiel always chose the best ones; he nodded eagerly, but felt the strange prick of disappointment when Castiel slid off his lap. Castiel grabbed his lap top, quickly searching his bookmarks to find that one perfect 'movie' that would best show Sam exactly what he wanted exploring. He hit play and placed the screen in front of them, cuddling up to the very curious Sam.

The boy in the video was slender like Castiel, but paler than he was with light hair. Sam seemed to be somewhat confronted by his nudity, attempting to advert his eyes. The man, and he was so much more a man, looked like Sam with his muscular body and shoulder-length hair. When they began to kiss each other, Sam gave Castiel an unsure look, as if he really wasn't sure if this kind of content was appropriate. Castiel shushed him needlessly, "Just watch."

Sam felt excitement stir through him, exactly the kind of excitement Dean warned him against; worried it could lead to him hurting someone in a very bad way. Castiel seemed oblivious to this danger though, and watch the movie intently. It was a strange movie, neither of the characters were talking to each other, just moaning, touching and kissing. The smaller man was sitting in the larger one's lap, much like Castiel was doing with him; that made Sam feel particularly strange.

Castiel was already hard in his soft pyjama bottoms, and he was hoping Sam would be in the same position quickly. The porn certainly seemed to intrigue him, but he kept giving Castiel uncomfortable looks like watching was wrong.

"It's okay," Castiel reassured him, stroking his arm gently, "Do you like it?"

Sam nodded eagerly, he wasn't ever allowed to lie and he really did enjoy watching. But he could not understand why Castiel was making him, and was he feeling the same kind of sensations as well.

"Why?" he asked helplessly, voice cracking a little from disuse.

Castiel's cheeks reddened, "I want to try these things," he confessed.

Sam looked back at the movie, where the larger man had wrestled the other one onto the floor and was thrusting into him, then back at the blushing Castiel. He wanted to, the thought of pinning Castiel down and taking pleasure from him was a good one. But he couldn't… there was something he must of missed because Castiel couldn't possibly mean that.

"Sam, what do you think?" Castiel asked nervously, moving as close to him as possible.

"Yes," Sam agreed, because even if Castiel didn't mean what he was thinking, there was no way he would ever deny him.

Castiel leaned forward and closed his lap top, making the two men disappear; the he took Sam's hand and began pulling him towards his bedroom. "Do you like me, Sam?" Castiel asked as he lay Sam down on the bed and straddled him hips, "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes," Sam repeated, hands curiously making their way along his thighs. There were so many places he wanted to touch, but he couldn't stand it if Castiel rejected him.

Castiel leaned down to press his lips against Sam's. Sam lay still with shock, breath hitched in his lungs, his eyes went wide with surprise. Castiel pulled away, and Sam couldn't help but make a pathetically disappointed noise. Castiel looked crestfallen, "Why won't you kiss me?" he asked sadly.

Oh. _Oh!_ Sam shot up, clutching Castiel desperately as he pushed their lips together. He felt stupid doing so, never had he kissed anyone and he knew it was likely he was doing it all wrong. Castiel melted against him, tilting his head and softening the muscles in Sam's face until the kiss didn't feel so weird.

"Pretty," cooed Sam breaking the kiss, and flipping Castiel onto his back, snug in the mattress.

Castiel smiled up at him, "Are you gonna undress me?"

Sam cocked his head to the side with confusion, like a puppy.

"Clothes off?" Castiel tried, delighted when Sam's response was to immediately tear of his shirt.

Although Sam had seen Castiel with a shirt many times, he had a distinct lack of privacy in that matter, he looked at him as though it was the first. Castiel had always thought himself sickeningly skinny, though he had swimmer's shoulders there was a weak, frail frame hanging off them. But Sam seemed to like it well enough and he massaged his way up the boy's body with large warm hands.

"Pretty, Cas," he mumbled a second time, and Castiel couldn't help but blush. Sam caught Castiel's track pants with his thumbs and make quick work of ridding them, leaving Castiel completely naked.

When Sam reached down to touch him, Castiel slapped his hand away, worrying the giant for a moment, "Get naked first," Cas laughed teasingly.

Sam undressed obediently, hungry eyes raking over Castiel's pale body. He stood naked in front of Castiel, the first time anyone had seen him outside of Dean and John; part of him wanted to cover up, but he was mostly far too focused on Castiel. "I want…" he fumbled, "you?"

Castiel shivered in anticipation and gave a sharp nod, reaching out to touch the glorious body before him, gently pulling Sam onto the bed with him. "You're vey handsome," he whispered, placing a kiss on Sam's rosy lips, "and _huge_ " he laughed, gently groping Sam's hard cock. Sam made a choked noise of pleasure and kissed Castiel roughly. He thrusted urgently into Castiel's hand, lost in the pleasure of his touch.

Castiel pulled away and took a moment to appreciate the lust in Sam's eyes. "I've never done anything like this before," he confessed gently, "too afraid, I think. Worried the other person would make fun of me. You wouldn't, would you Sam? If I'm… bad at what I try next. Promise you won't say anything?"

Sam only continued to give him a dumbfounded look; he really wanted Castiel to start touching him again but he had the feeling what Castiel was telling him was important, even if he seemed to be talking needlessly with too many words. He smiled kindly at Castiel, hoping that was all the reassurance he needed.

Castiel smiled back, seeming appeased, and began to kiss Sam's neck. It didn't feel as good as when Castiel touched him, but it still felt amazing so Sam was not in a position to complain. Castiel sucked hard at the tender flesh, leaving a mark that would probably result in a deep bruise. Then he gave one, two, three kisses on Sam's tan torso as he worked him way down.

" _Oh_!" Sam exclaimed softly as Castiel placed another kiss as the tip of his cock. Castiel blushed and sweetly closed his mouth over the head, adjusting awkwardly to the weird sensation of having a dick in his mouth. Sam moaned loudly, arching his hips trying to envelop himself in the warm, wet heat of Castiel's mouth.

Feeling a swell of confidence from Sam's reaction, Castiel took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed more of the hard flesh. He could feel Sam's cock fattening the more he got aroused, making it more difficult to not spit him out. He began to rub his own cock onto the sheets beneath him as he gently caressed Sam with his tongue. Sam cried out deeply with pleasure; his hands hovering above Castiel's damp, dark hair so ready to clutch onto him and force him further; though that could hurt him, and Sam would never hurt him.

" _Nngh_ , Ca-Cas!" Sam gasped, as he felt his balls tighten and spill into Castiel's mouth.

Castiel coughed in surprise and pulled back, leaving Sam's come running down his chin and staining the bed sheets. After the initial shock, Castiel grinned, "Wow, you did like that."

Sam only moaned in agreement, reaching out to Castiel and pulling him closer, interested in the boy's aroused cock. Castiel wiped his chin, not as disgusted as he thought he would be at the taste.

He straddled Sam's lap again, pushing his hardness into Sam's abdomen. "Give me your hand," he requested gently, and Sam complied quickly, "stay still." Sam's large warm hand felt amazing as Castiel used it to stroke himself quickly. The large man seemed a little confused with the situation but willingly allowed Castiel to use him. Before long, he was coming across Sam's tan body, moaning his name.

"Cas–ti–el?" Sam stammered quietly as the small man collapsed against him.

"You like that, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Sam replied eagerly, and it was exactly what he wanted to hear.


End file.
